How to Deal sequel to a walk to remember
by 0emptyembrace0
Summary: Three years after Remus and Jessica's marriage, they are having their first kid -- and this is the story of the first kids life..
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Three years after Remus and Jessica's marriage, they are having their first kid -- and this is the story of the first kids life..  
  
Jessica Potter (Lupin) 5 -- "How to Deal"  
  
Incase you havent noticed I'm using different movie titles to represent each story --   
  
1. Beauty and the Beast  
  
2. The Odd Couple  
  
3. Lady and the tramp  
  
4. A walk to remember  
  
5. How to Deal  
  
"PUSH!! Come on Jessica You have to Push!" the doctor said, Jessica's face was flushed her hair pulled back in a sloppy bun, Remus stood beside her holding her hand. Jessica stopped pushing, and took a breathe, "One more big push you can do it" the nurse said, as Remus squeezed her hand reassuringly, and she practically killed his squeezing it in return as she gave the one last push and a baby's cry rang throughout the small hospital room. "Its a boy" the nurse said handing them the baby then left the room for a while, while another doctor cleaned Jessica and the bottom of the bed up. "Bye Baby" Jessica called as another nurse took the baby to the nursery. "So what should we name him?" Remus asked, sitting down beside her bed later on that evening. "I think Landon's a perfect name.. Landon Lupin.." she said smiling, he looked thoughtful then nodded "Landon Orion Lupin.. LOL.. also meaning Laugh Out Loud" he said grinning, Jessica giggled "Remus your so silly" she said sticking her tongue out at him as he kissed her forehead.   
  
"This is your home Landon" Remus said holding the child in his arms, as Jessica opened the door to their newest house, they had bought two years ago. They had lived at the burrow up until the wedding since their house was destroyed now they lived in a large manor, Harry had bought them. "Missus is back!" a house elf squealed coming over to the door and seeing them, Jessica grinned "Why Hello Dobby.." she said kneeling and hugging the house elf. "Dobby is glad to see Missus Potter, Master Harry Potter was here earlier today.. Wendeline told him, Missus was at thee hospital havin' a little master.." Dobby said, "Dobby what would you say if I left you in charge as personal keeper of our newest 'master" she asked. Dobby grinned "It would be my pleasure missus.. what is thee little masters name?" Dobby asked as Remus knelt down showing the baby to Dobby, as the kid reached out and grabbed Dobby's nose, who smiled widely. "This is little master.." he said patting the babys stomach gently, "Landon Lupin is his name" Jessica told Dobby who grinned, "Lil Master Landon" he said grinning and ran off obviously to tell the other house elves, Jessica laughed to herself going up to the nursery, which had light blue walls and clouds on the wall, with pale blue and mint green plaid all over the room, a rocking chair (white) with a blue and green plaid cushion, same with the crib, plaid blankets and such, a changing table, a bureau for storage and such. "The nurse said to leave him in his crib even though it is his first night and he might want to be around people" Remus said, Jessica nodded tucking the baby in.   
  
Five Years Later  
  
"Landon!!" Jessica called digging around in the huge kitchens fridge and grabbing out a bottle of fancy distilled grape juice, "Yes Mother" the boy asked politely walking in the room, he had her icy blue eyes, and pale skin, Remus shaggy brown hair, and muscular body, but her rounded face, he was only five too. He ran a hand through his wind blown hair, "Where have you been Uncle Potter and his family should be arriving any minute?" she said dusty off his jeans and baggy forest green and tan button up shirt. "Oh give him a break Jess.. he was playing a mans sport" Remus joked standing in the doorway with his broomstick, "Atleast he inherited your hair so it looks nice windblown" Jessica said grinning and kissed Remus on the cheek, "Now Landon tell Daddy to go get changed" she said, "Go!" Landon said to Remus who groaned "Do I have to?" he said pouting, "Yes" Landon and Jessica said in unison, "Traitor" Remus called walking off and upstairs to change, Jessica hoisted Landon on the counter and brushed his hair down again then took a wet towel wiping off his dirty hands, "Today you get to meet Cousin Lily" Jessica said grinning down at Landon then rubbed her nose against his as he giggled then lifted him down as the doorbell rang, "Coming" Jessica called, "Dobby will get it missus" Dobby said to her and huried into the foyer, "MASTER HARRY POTTER SIR!! AND MS. WHEEZY!" Dobby's squeal rang out, Jessica giggled and walked out into the foyer holding Landon on her hip. "Jessie!" Ginny squealed and ran to hug them, a girl hid behind Harry's legs. "Lil Master Landon.. should come meet a friend" Dobby suggested, Jessica grinned setting Landon down beside Dobby who grinned as they walked over to the girl hiding behind Harry's legs. "You must be Missus Lily" Dobby said, The girl had shoulder length red hair like Ginny, and Harry's bright green eyes. Remus walked down the stairs vaulting the railing and halted seeing the girl, "Woah.. no wonder you named her Lily" Remus said then walked over to Jessica. "She looks exactly Like Lily" Remus said, Jessica, Harry and Ginny all looked to the girl. "Hi I'm Landon Lupin.. you must be Uncie Harry's daughter" Landon said holding out his hand, which the girl shook politely "Lily Potter" the girl said nodded, "Ah you know how to play 'snap'?" Landon asked, Lily nodded as they both ran upstairs to play. Remus and Jessica led the others into the kitchen for their luncheon.   
  
Three Hours Later, Jessica called up the stairs "Landon! Lily! Its time to leave!" she called, The two young kids bounded down the steps, "Does she have to go?" Landon asked, Lily asked "Do I have to go?" in unison, Jessica and Harry nodded in unison then both grinned. "You guys can write each other letters when you learn how to write.." Harry said teasingly, "I know how to write.. That old guy with no hair teaches me too everyone Monday and Wendesday" Landon said giving the famous Potter smirk even though he wasnt aware of what he was saying, "Thats my boy!" Remus called walking in, Jessica shot him a glare, and he held up his hands defensively. "K its not.." he said smirking too, Jessica nudged him and coughed Loser.   
  
"Your welcome back any time" Jessica said as Harry buckled Lily into her car seat, and Ginny hugged Jessica, then Remus. "We know" Harry teased, Jessica grinned hugging her brother tightly, then Harry and Remus gave each other a platonic hug, as Ginny and Harry hopped in the car, Landon waved to Lily who waved back as the car pulled off.   
  
Two Years Later  
  
"Landon hurry up or you'll miss the bus!" Jessica called from the end of the driveway, Landon was on the porch saying goodbye to Remus then ran down the driveway to his mother, and gave her a quick hug, as the bus pulled up then waved to both of them hopping onto it. It was his first day at Muggle First grade (school). He looked around the bus and plopped down in an empty seat, all the girls were looking at him and giggling, another boy hopped on the bus a few stops ahead and plopped down beside him. "Mark Gibson.. you must be that new Lupin kid everyones talking about.. the one that lives in the huge manor" the boy said, "Thats me" Landon said looking around seeing all the girls giggling. "This is going to get old really fast" he muttered, the boy looked around and laughed "Get used to it man.. they never stop until another hot rich boy comes along.. Your taking the weight off my shoulders" Mark said, Landon groaned. The bus came to a stop outside of a story brick building and they hopped off going into the school, Landon's brown hair was loose around his eyes coming down to his eyebrows in a bowl like cut, wearing a black tee-shirt with a silver heart inside a star on the front of it, and a pair of baggy jeans with black tennis shoes and a black shoulder bag. Landon walked in and saw a class of about 12 people, and walked up to the teachers desk the lady was a short fat lady with curly red hair that reminded him of Lily's color. Speaking of Lily he couldnt wait to write her about his first day of school, "You can sit in the front beside Mark Gibson since you two seem to know each other" The lady said, Landon plopped down beside the boy he sat beside on the bus. The boy Mark had curly dark brown hair, wearing a dark green tee-shirt with a pair of tight light blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers. Suddenly a girl with long blonde wavy hair and pale skin with bright blue eyes walked in, she had on a pink tee-shirt and matching pink and white plaid skirt, and pink mary janes. "Hello Kerri" Mark said, "Hello Mark, whose your friend?" the girl asked, "This is Landon Lupin.." Mark said, "Ah that new kid with the mansion everyones talking about" Kerri said, Landon grinned "yeah.." he said nodding slightly, Kerri smiled at him "Well I'll see you two later then" she said and went to take her seat.   
  
That afternoon Landon huried off the bus and into the house grinning, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" he called, Jessica peaked out of the kitchen "How was your first day?" she asked, he grinned "Perfect.. everyones talking about the manor" he said rolling his eyes then grinned "I met two new friends though Mark and Kerri.." Landon said, "Then theres this girl everyone is making fun of Eleanor Sanderson" Landon said smirking, "Landon.. dont make fun of someone especially a girl" Jessica said, Landon grinned "I wont.." he said, 'Tell you that I'm going to continue making fun of her' he finished the sentence in his head, then huried upstairs. "Where are you going?" Remus asked seeing Landon rush past him, "To write Lily about my first day" Landon said, Landon and Lily were born in the same year, one by Jessica and the other by Ginny and since they met when they were five they had been the best of friends since even though they were so different, Landon brought Lily out of her shy shell, and Lily kept Landon in check from doing something stupid.   
  
"Mom! Dad! I'm Home!" Lily said walking into her huge manor house, on the other side of London from Landon and them. "How was your day?" Harry asked from his office beside the lobby, "Good.. I made a few nice friends.." she said, she wasnt about to tell him everyone ignored her because she was too shy to talk to them. Lily huried up to her room when she saw an Owl on her side table, and recognized it as Landons, and plopped down on the bed and unhatched the letter from the Owl's leg giving the owl some food and read the letter, sure enough it was from Landon.  
  
Lily,  
  
Hey whats up? So How was your first day of school? Mine was Great! I decided to write and tell you about it.. Also your birthdays coming up, What do you want? Money! A pony?!   
  
Lily grinned at this comment but continued reading shaking her head chuckling,  
  
As I said school was great I made two great friends Mark Gibson and Kerri Hutson, their both very popular and very nice, I hope you actually talked to people today.. at your school. You cant hide in your cocoon, If you dont talk to people I'll come and eat you! Well   
  
*Love Always, Your Cousin,  
  
Landon Orion Lupin   
  
Lily giggled and took out a piece of parchment to write back, and tapped the quill to her cheek then began to write.  
  
Landon,  
  
Hey What's Up? I'm fine -- the first day at school was okay, everyone basically is nice -- No I didnt talk! Thanks for writing me, I dont know what I want for my birthday certainly not a pony though. School was okay I was too shy to talk to anyone so they dont know I exist but its all good, You can come eat me now.. nah just kidding, I'll talk to people, Potter Promise!!   
  
Love Always, Lily  
  
She then reattached the letter to the owls leg as it flew off, and smiled.  
  
Landon was taking a shower that afternoon when an owl flew right into the bathroom window and landed down on the sink, "WHAT THE MESS?!" he hollared, glancing out the bathroom shower door. "Landon is everything alright in there?!" His Mom called through the door, "Yes just the bloody owl all up in the bathroom!" he called, then heard his mom's laugh, and finished his shower turning it off and wrapping a towel around his waist and grabbed the parchment from the owls grasp heading back to his room with it and dropped it on the bed, getting changed into his black boxer shorts, and matching baggy tee-shirt, running a hand through his wet brown hair he picked up the parchment reading Lily's letter and snorted, 'Potter Promise' he read and chuckled setting it on his side table then looked at his alarm clock, "9:30" he read aloud then walked to his mom and dad's room, where his mom had the comb ready to brush out his shaggy brown hair, he plopped down on the bed infront of her.  
  
The next day at Lunch, Landon was sitting at a table with Kerri and Mark when the girl Cassandra Sanderson came over plopping down across from them, "Uh?" Mark asked obviously dumbfounded, "Its the only table with seats left in the cafeteria" Cassandra said looking through her book, her nose an inch from it. "Even with those bifocals she has to get that close to the book to see it?" Landon asked rather loudly, "Carrots increase your eye sight" he said tossing her the bag his mom packed with his Lunch, "you'll need good eye sight to know which table is which and where your allowed to sit.. reject table is that way" Landon snapped, the girl Cassandra stood up and stomped out of the cafeteria tears in her eyes. The Entire cafeteria laughed, as Kerri giggled holding onto his arm.   
  
Landon's 11th Birthday  
  
"Landon Lupin! Get down here!" Jessica hollared up the stairs, Landon came down the stairs, wearing a white button up short sleeve shirt, and a pair of khaki board like shorts. "Your guests should be here soon.." His Mother said, Landon nodded running a hand through his hair. That meant Kerri and Mark would be here soon as well. The Music began blaring from the living room as the first guest arrived, Jessica answering the door to reveal Harry, Ginny and Lily. "Lily!" Landon said grinning, as he cousin hugged him. "I'm glad you came.. I want you to meet some of my friends when they get here" Landon said grinning. "Okay.." Lily said, Just then the doorbell rang as more and more guests came finally Kerri and Mark walked in, to see Landon and Lily on the couch talking. "Hey Man Sup? Cool Party" Mark said, as he and Kerri walked up. "Oh Hey Man, yeah.." Landon said looking around, "Guys this is my cousin Lily.. Lily this is Mark and Kerri.. the ones I wrote to you about in the letter" he said whispering the last part to her, "Ah.." Lily said holding out her hand to shake Marks then Kerri's, "Nice meeting you" she said politely, Just then Remus walked over, "Lily, Care to Dance?" he said grinning fakely, "Sure Uncle Remus" she said taking his hand as they danced stupidly to the music, Kerri tutted rolling her eyes and Mark cracked up laughing, Landon glared at them then stomped out dancing with his dad and Lily, all of them laughing, eventually Mark and even Kerri and other guests joined them. As a slow song came on, Landon looked around to see Mark and Lily dancing, and walked up to Kerri, "Care to Dance?" he asked, she looked to the group of girls she was talking to then Landon and nodded, as they walked out to the dance floor slow dancing. "Your good at this" She said to him, her cheek resting against his, "Years of Ballroom dancing paid off" he said smirking, "You took Ballroom dancing classes?" she asked surprised, "Living in a house like this your invited to tons of balls.. its a shame not to take ballroom dancing" he said grinning, Kerri nodded "Of course" she said resting her cheek back against his as they continued dancing.  
  
That night he was getting changed when an owl flew through his window landing on his bed then dropped an envelope, it read   
  
'Landon Orion Lupin  
  
The Glow-in-the-dark room  
  
Lupin Manor, Muggle London'  
  
Landon opened it, it was his Hogwarts acceptance letter and supply list, his parents werent too anxious incase he turned out not to be accepted and became a squib. "MOM! DAD! I GOT IN!" he yelled, both his parents huried into the room laughing and hugging him. After an hour talk on Magical responsibility from his mom, and his dad said they'd go to diagon alley tommorow and dragged his mom off, Landon plopped down to write a letter to Lily.  
  
Lily,  
  
Hey whats up? I got in! I got into Hogwarts! I'm so physched did you get your letter? Hopefully you did!! Please say you did? Well Mom's telling me to go to bed, see you!!  
  
- Landon Lupin  
  
He huried and tied the letter to his owl, as the other one flew away too and pushed his covers up hopping under them and was soon asleep. His room was called the glow in the dark room, he looked around and could see why, he had a glow in the dark solar system on his huge ceiling, glow in the dark stars all over his walls, as well as a solar system poster and a moon poster on this side of his bathroom door, as well as a lamp in the center of his room that looked like the sun with planets spinning around it, and if you put the top to the lamp on it reflected the constellations of the stars onto your ceiling. Ever since he was really young Landon loved astronomy and the study of stars, he heard there was an astronomy class at Hogwarts and he hoped he could take a lot of them. (I dont know the specifics of Hogwarts -- but the way I'm going to make it is so they get their little career planning talk still in fifth year,and such but they can take classes away from thier entire house, so if Lily and Landon we're both gryffindors and Lily wanted to major in Transfiguration while Landon majored in Astronomy they could..).   
  
September 1st  
  
"Now behave.. no gettiing in trouble like I did in school" Remus said grinning, "and no falling in love with any teachers" Jessica said sarcastically looking to Remus, who smiled politely "yeah thats a good one" he said sticking his tongue out at Jess. "Ya'll stop flirting.. look your embarassing the poor boy" Ginny said walking up with Harry and Lily, Harry was pushing Lily's trolley. "Thanks Auntie Ginny" Landon said grinning, he wore a black baggy tee-shirt, a pair of slightly baggy jeans, black tennis shoes, his brown hair disarrayed on his head like it was somewhat wind-blown. "Lets go put yourself in the baggage cart" Harry said looking between Lily and Landon, as they both walked down the barrier after Harry who was trying to push two trolleys at once. Unlike Landon Lily wore a jean skirt, and a lavender tee-shirt, her red hair loose around her shoulders, the top half in a braid. (basically a top half braid, get it?). The trains whistle blew as Harry finished putting their stuff in the car, "That means you guys have five minutes til the train leaves" Remus said as he and Jessica came over with Ginny as everyone exchanged hugs, and the two kids hopped on the train and went to find a compartment. "I'm going to sit with Raymond Lonbottom okay?" Lily said, "Okay, see you Lily" Landon said nodding and huried off in the opposite direction, when he spotted an empty compartment near the back that had nobody in it and slid in plopping down on a bench looking out the window, when two boys walked in. "Yo You must be Landon Lupin" the boy said he had curly dark brown hair, and was tanned and tall with brown eyes. "Seems everyone knows my name now-a-days" Landon said, polishing his wand still staring out the window, "So what can I help you two with?" he asked, looking up and saw the other boy had short black hair and was tanned as well. "I'm Gregory Granger.." the boy said holding out his hand, "Ah Hermiones son.. we met at your.." Landon began, "10th birthday party.." the boy answered, "Well have a seat then" Landon said nodding to the bench across from him both boys took a seat as he looked to the other one, "Christian Thomas" the boy said, "Ah.. Dean's son" Landon said noticing now the boy wasnt tanned but mixed. "You can call me Greg.. though and him Chris.. shorter you know?" Gregory said looking to Landon, who nodded tucking his wand in his back pocket. "No Greg theres no other.." a girl said coming in she had long glittery brown hair and blue eyes that glowed like a gem, wearing tight fitting glittery blue dress robes. "Oh Well Ginger this is Landon Lupin.. Remus and Jessica's son" Greg said a glint in his eye, "Ah Ginger Brown pleasure" she said holding out her hand, Landon took it and gently touched his lips to her knuckles "Bonjour" he said simply then glanced out the window again, Ginger grinned to Greg who smiled politely. "Lavenders daughter.." Landon said a few seconds glancing back to Ginger a glint in his eye, as she nodded. "How do you memorize everyone by their parents?" Chris asked, Landon shrugged "It just helps me remember people" he said suddenly the door flew open again, "Oh For Merlins Sake" Landon said jumping up to lock the door when the trolley lady peered around the corner "Anything from the trolley dears?" the lady said looking curiously at Landon, "No thanks" Greg said digging through his pocket and saw nothing in it, "What does everyone want?" Landon said as if it were decided tossing the lady a bag of galleons. Her jaw dropped as she caught the bag of coins, Greg, Chris and Ginger got stuff from the cart as Landon got bernie botts every flavor beans and a chocolate frog. Landon had always been one to keep his emotions hidden from those around him and leave them with the curiousity of what he's thinking and if he approves of their behavior, and thats what always made him so popular the fact that he never approved of you leaving you yearning to know if your his best friend or just a pain in the butt that always hangs around him. He didnt even share his complete thoughts with Lily or his parents.. he kept it locked inside and built a wall around his heart also vowing to never fall in love with anyone, because at some point he would lose them like he did Kerri, he really believed what they had was love until she told him she liked Mark instead.   
  
They got out of the train, when it stopped and saw a giant like man with a lantern as he yelled 'Firs' years this way! Into the boats, 4 to a boat'. Landon stepped toward a boat and noticed Gregory, Chris and Ginger following him and plopped down in a boat, the other three piled in as Landon watched Lily get into a boat with Raymond. "You like that girl?" Greg asked grinning cheekily, "She's my cousin.." Landon said raising an eyebrow at Greg who was about an inch from his face and slid away from Gregory some. "We have to equal out the weight of the boat" Landon said politely to Greg who nodded sitting back beside Chris, as Landon resisted the urge to roll his eyes - Lily's trademark move.   
  
(The story will be told for now on in Cassandra Sanderson's point of view, remember her? the geeky girl who Landon threw carrots at in first grade)  
  
Cassandra walked over hopping onto the back bench of a boat that had a red haired girl in it, a chubby boy sitting beside the girl both talking and laughing. She sighed pushing her silver rimmed glasses up her nose, her slick brown hair up in a loose bun, she wore her Hogwarts uniform, trying to smooth the skirt down over her knees. Freckles in random spots on her face, cluttering together on her nose. "Hello" The red haired girl said turning around, "Hi" Cassandra said shyly, "I'm Lily Potter.. and this is Raymond Longbottom.." the girl said holding her hand out, which Cassandra shook "Cassandra Sanderson" she said. "Ah.. its great meeting you.." Lily said smiling politely. Cassandra was glad she was atleast somewhat being accepted her, ever since the incident at lunch back in first grade where some prat through carrots at her, she was never accepted in any group. She secretly hopped she would be sorted in Gryffindor -- because she had read about it, and it seemed the best house out there.  
  
She hopped out of the boat and was knocked into by some tall boy, he turned to face her and began to help her up when she realized who it was and stood up on her own. "Sorry.." he began, "Nothing to be sorry for.. after all after chucking Carrots at my face, bumping into me is no problem" she said in a somber tone, "Ah Cassandra I see you've met my cousin Landon" Lily said walking up, "Your cousin?" Cassandra asked then went glaring at Landon who was looking her up and down as she turned and stomped past him running up to the castle, "What was that about?" Lily asked Landon who shrugged his eyebrow cocked, Lily glared at him knowingly then went to catch up with Cassandra. Landon groaned, "What's wrong Man?" Greg asked coming up beside him a hand on Landon's shoulder, "My cousins sticking up for some geek I made fun of 3 years ago" Landon said not even realizing he'd spilt it to Greg, who nodded "Ah.. that is a tricky situation.." Gregory said dropping his hand from Landon's shoulder as they walked up to the castle together.   
  
"Okay first years gather 'round" Mcgonagall said at the top of the stairs by the doors to the great hall, all the first years huddled together on the stairs. "I'm going to go see if there ready for you" Mcgonagall said walking in, when suddenly a figure with slick blonde hair down to his ears, stepped up to face Landon who stood in the front "So its true Landon Lupin has come to Hogwarts.." he said as all the kids gasped, "Whats so great about him?" Cassandra voiced to herself but everyone else silenced looking at her, "His father killed Voldemort.." the blonde haired boy snapped, "Big Deal what does that have to do with him" Cassandra said stepping up infront of the blonde haired boy, "It seems we have a brave one.. or a rather stupid one in the crowd" the boy said sneering, "The only one stupid here is you Malfoy.. now leave her alone" Landon snapped, Cassandra glared at him, "Lupin why dont you butt out of other peoples business for once in your life.. and go back to kissing your own ass" she said raising her eyebrows at him as Mcgonagall came out, and Cassandra stepped back into the crowd the Blonde haired boy following. "Hey, I'm Nezemiah Malfoy" the boy said extending a hand to her, "Cassandra Sanderson" she said nodding, as she went to shake his hand but her brought her knuckles to his lips kissing it. "Ah A Sanderson..?" he asked grinning, "Yeah.." she said nodding and followed the crowd into the great hall for the sorting ceremony. "Landon Lupin!" Mcgonagall called about halfway through the name list, everyone silenced paying close attention to the boy "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted, "Nezemiah Malfoy" Mcgonagall called, "Good Luck" Cassandra whispered, Nezemiah nodded and strode up plopping down on the stool. "Slytherin!!" the hat yelled, "Cassandra Sanderson" Mcgonagall called, Cassandra huried up to the stool and sat down, the hat thought for a moment "hmm.. sassy, yet brave, smart and loyal.. going to have to be.." it began, "GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled out loud, as the gryffindor table clapped, Cassandra walked over sitting down beside Lily who was already at the table, who began congradulating her. 


	2. chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE!!!!   
  
VERY VERY IMPORTANT..  
  
Me and My Friend Brittanee noticed when reading this alot of the grammar is off, and its make   
  
references to talking to and going to see Dumbledore, but if you've read the first documents..   
  
you know that Willowana, or Jessica's demon that was inside her KILLED Dumbledore, so lets just   
  
say he magically came back beyond the veil or something, also Raymond Longbottom is Neville   
  
Longbottoms son, Lily Potter is Harry and Ginnys daughter, and Landon Orion Lupin is of course  
  
Jessica and Remus' son, Cassandra Sanderson -- you probably recognize the last name at least from  
  
the Sanderson sisters off a disney movie about witches, the name escapes me right now. Anyways  
  
thanks for your cooperation and sorry about mistakes in the story but its been cleared up =) 


	3. chapter 3

you know what purplebitch.. I am going to continue writing Mary sues. All  
  
I have to say is if you dont like them dont read them.. but thank you  
  
for reviewing either way even if they are flamers =)  
  
Oh and btw.. my name is Natalie Campbell not Jessica.. Potter, Lupin,   
  
whatever you think it is..   
  
-Natz 


	4. chapter 4

Fifth Year  
  
Landon walked onto Platform 9 3/4, Ginger and Chris trailing behind him, Greg grinned to Landon then looked down the platform to see Lily, Raymond and some girl, she had wavy brown shiny hair down to just below her shoulders, her eyes sparkled in the light, he couldnt tell the color from this distance. She wore a white tank top, a pair of jean hip-huggers with an inch gap between the bottom of her tank top and her waist line of her jeans, she had a black adidas jacket over the white tank top with two white stripes down the top of each sleeve and she seemed to be laughing. Landon, Greg, Chris and Ginger walked over to see Lily like they did every year. "Hey Lils" Landon said looking around, "Where's Uncle Harry and them?" he asked, "They left about 5 minutes ago.." Lily said as Landon handed her a small box, "What is it?" she asked, "your birthday present" he said nodding, then looked down the tracks to see Nezemiah Malfoy torturing some poor first year. "Malfoy Alert 6 o'clock" he said to Greg who sighed, following Landon down the platform, but someone beat them to it the girl he saw with curly brown hair stomped up snatching Malfoy's wand from him. "Hey" he snapped, then saw the girl and was confused. "Nezemiah.. behave yourself.." she snapped simply placing the wand back in his hand flashing her prefect badge that was on her right hip. "Cassie!!" Lily called running up to the girl, "Cassie.. where do I recognize that name?" Nezemiah asked himself, "No way Cassandra Sanderson what the hell happened?" he asked looking her up and down, "Please refrain from undressing me with your eyes" she said, she had developed over the summer curves in all the wrong places. Landon looked around some more, trailing the length of the train with his eyes, when Malfoy shoved him he was about to aim his wand at Malfoy when it was snatched by Cassandra, as Lily snatched Malfoys. "Both of you knock it off.." Lily snapped, "See you in Astronomy Lupin" Cassandra said shoving the wand at Landon's chest and walking off to get on the train Lily and Raymond trailing behind her. Landon looked after her, she was the only girl that could be a geek, mysterious, hot and smart at the same time. Of course he'd never admit to anyone that she was any of those.. anymore.   
  
"Okay today we will examine the stars.. and since your the only two in this class you might as well work together on it" Professor Skye said, it was midnight their first night there and they already had class "Also I shall be in a meeting with Dumbledore at 1 you may go back to your tower" Skye said walking out. Cassandra grabbed her star map and began glancing through the telescope up at the stars, "So why did you choose to take astronomy?" Cassandra asked glancing at Landon who was looking up at the sky with his naked eye trying to map out stars. "Astronomy's always interested me for some reason ever since I was a little kid.." he said looking to her, she nodded not expecting that response and went to map out the star she saw on her own map, Landon was about to look when she grabbed his star map, then looked at hers. "How did you get Sirius all the way over here?" she asked pointing them out, Landon leaned against the rail beside her, "Because my father always told me Sirius was also called the north star and the brightest star in the sky.. also its south of Orions belt.. you've got it east.. of it" he said pointing to the sky, she looked up "Your right.. thanks" she said looking to him and smiled slightly then erased the star she had marked and fixed Sirius' location. She sighed slamming her quill down, at quarter of one. "I'll never get this right" she said tucking her hair behind her ear, Landon grabbed it up and looked at the sky and began making adjustments as he passed them both in. "But half that work isnt mine" she said looking to where Landon set the assignments on Professor Skyes empty desk. Landon shrugged, "You have class tommorow you can stay up here all night" he said glancing to her, "and when did you become so worried about a geek like me?" Cassandra asked curiously, as her and Landon walked down the hall. "I see the carrots finally worked I went to the eye doctor and supposedly I never needed them" she said sarcastically, Landon winced "Ouch that was Harsh" he muttered. Cassandra glanced up at him "Tell me about it" she said smirking as they walked down the hall where Filch called them, "Students out after hours.." he growled, "No actually.." Landon began, when Cassandra cut in "No Sir, we had astronomy.. We're sorry we dont have a pass or something" she said leaning down and scratching Ms. Norris behind the ears who purred, "It's Okay, I know you.. but what about him?" Filch sneered towards Landon, "Uh he's in class with me sir" Cassandra said picking up Ms. Norris and handing her to Filch who grinned, "Okay well hurry back now you have classes tommorow" he said, "See you Mr. Filch" she said as they walked toward the fat lady, "Carpe Diem" she said as the photo hole swung open, Landon was amazed at how nice Filch was when you were nice to him and his cat, "Goodnight Lupin" Cassandra said heading up the girls dorm stairs, "Night Cassie.." he said, she was halfway up the stairs and grinned.   
  
"What are you doing up so early?" Lily asked Cassandra the next morning seeing her blow drying her now wavy brownish shiny hair, she was wearing a grey 'sweat materialed' tank top, and a pair of tight light blue hip huggers, she slid on a matching zip up hoodie that said 'Princess' across the front in blue sparkly print, and pulled her hair up in a neat pony tail. "You look nice" Lily said and went over to the mirror washing her face then began to put makeup on. Lily looked to Cassandra, "sit" she said pointing to the bench, Cassandra sighed and sat down as Lily went to work on her make-up.  
  
"Where is Lily!?" Landon growled, "Woah Man.. temper" Greg said laying a hand on his friends arm, "We're about to be late and your warning me about temper.." Landon said his eyes flashing with anger, Greg removed his hand "I see your point" he squeaked in a scared voice, as Lily came downstairs in a yellow tee-shirt, pig tail red braids, and a jean skirt. "Sorry I'm late.. had some last minute adjusts" she said, as she stepped out of the way as Cassandra walked out between them and stood beside Lily, she had pale skin, black eye liner, mascara and light blue eye shadow accenting her hazel eyes and the blue of the princess on her zip up hoodie, she then wore pink shiny lip gloss and some blush. "Sorry I made her Late Lupin.." she said simply, then her and Lily began walking to class "Any Idea who the other gryffindor prefect is.. whoever he is isnt doing his darn job" Cassandra said simply, "That would be me" Landon said flashing his badge that was on his black hoodie that had a red star in a circle representing wizards and witches on the front of it and a pair of dark blue baggy jeans, the new dress code said they could wear muggle clothes to class. "Uh.." Cassandra said then nodded, as Lily stiffled a laughter. "Oh Hush it Lils" Landon and Cassandra said in unison, Greg whispered to Lily who giggled, and they both sang loudly "LANDON AND CASSANDRA SITTING IN A TREE.." as they skipped down the hall, Cassandra looked at Landon he was looking at her and they both nodded running after Lily and Greg to get revenge.   
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
Landon was wandering toward the lake when he spotted a figure leaning against a tree hugging their knees toward them, and walked over to see Cassandra there her face spotted with tears as she held a letter in her hand. "What's wrong?" he asked confused kneeling down infront of her, "No-thing" she began as he got her up and hugged her too him, she hugged him sobbing, and handed him the letter her read it. "Those.." he began growling then noticed her still sobbing and hugged her tighter to him, "Shh its okay I'm here.. nobody will hurt you" he said stroking her hair. "I'm an orphan" she whispered finishing her sobs, he shook his head using the pads of his thumbs to wipe her remaining tears away, "No.. your not.." he said offering her a hand "Want to go see Dumbledore about it?" he asked truly concerned, she nodded tears coming down again, as she took his hand. "Shh.." he said because she was sobbing by the time they got to Dumbledore's office, "Its okay no one can hurt you now.. they'll have to go through me first" he said looking to her, "Thats what I'm afraid of" she said through sobs, "What? Me?" he asked, "No.. them hurting you" she said sniffling silent tears still streaming down her cheeks. "They cant hurt me.. plus why would you be afraid of that?" he asked confused, she sighed "No reason" she said about to tell him about her nightmare last night, but didnt dare to.   
  
"Mr. Lupin?" Dumbledore asked as Landon was about to escort Cassandra back to gryffindor tower, "Watch over her.. she needs you" the headmaster said a glint in his eyes, Landon nodded and caught up with Cassandra who was leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs all her tears gone but her sadness welling up inside. "Come here.." Landon said opening his arms and bringing her to him as he hugged her to him, "You heard Dumbledore.. we'll get those nasty traitors" Landon said grinning, she laughed through her tears "He didnt say that.." she said, looking to Landon, "No I did.." he said smiling and planted a kiss on her forehead, "Now come on Lily and them must be worried out of their skins.." he said taking her hand and leading her back to the Gryffindor commons room in silence, both confused about to kiss on the forehead.   
  
  
  
The Next Day  
  
Landon walked up behind Cassandra who was silently doing her potions essay, and hugged her from behind "You okay?" he asked, she nodded smiling "Much better" she said then glanced at the Potions essay, "Snape wont be much better though when he reads this" she said grinning, "The works of greasy hair" he read bursting out laughing, "You have to wonder where Cassie thinks of these things" Lily said from across the table, "The Ugly Professors Hand Book.. the 21st edition of course" Landon said cheekily, "I'll lend you my copy sometime Lils" he said tossing his own Potions essay now, "Exactly how gay a Potions Professor can get" Lily read then gasped, "You cant hand this in you'll get detention! or even expelled!" She said. "Gotta carry on the Marauders tradition" Landon said grinning politely. "Marauders?" Cassandra asked raising an eyebrow, "His dad's group he still thinks he's reliving their lives.." Lily said "when I'm the one named after one of them!" she said as they had a fake sword battle with their quills. "En Garde!" he hollared. "Landon?" Ginger asked coming up, "Huh?" Landon asked still having a quill battle. "Oh Hey Ginger.." he said stopping, "Um what are you doing with these geeks?" Ginger asked snootily. "Chilling.. isnt that what those cool kids call it?" Cassandra asked sarcastically, Lily chuckled. "When did Lupin become such a geek?" Greg asked snickering, "Since the latest trend was to be complete assholes.." Landon said simply stomping out of the commons room, Cassandra grabbed her books following him out. "You okay?" she asked, he nodded but she saw an odd glitter in his eyes, "Hey..." she began then cursed to herself, "Late for Astronomy" she said simply, he swore running after her as they huried up to the astronomy tower.   
  
Christmas Holidays -- 2 days later  
  
"Hey are you staying for christmas?" Landon asked walking over to Cassandra who was scratching away on parchment examining a page of a thick text book, "I dont really have anywhere else to go do I?" she snapped, the sighed putting her hand to her forehead "Sorry.. I shouldnt have snapped on you.." she muttered, Landon sighed "Its okay" he said sitting down beside her "What are you working on?" he asked, "Potions essay.." she said. "We had a potions essay?" Landon asked, "No its extra credit I'm going to get bored over Christmas Holiday so I decided to do some extra credit.." She said looking to him and tucked her hair behind her ear tucking her quill behind it and shut the book. "Want to go for a walk?" she asked, he nodded as they walked out of the commons room walking around the school. "So are you going home for Christmas?" She asked him, as they walked side by side down the hall, her messing with her orange glittery nail polish, as he had his hands tucked in his the pockets of his baggy jeans. "Nah.. I asked my mom and dad to stay but I have to go home for easter" he said nodding, "Any Idea who else is staying?" she asked looking at the list in the lobby of the school, "Greg and Ginger.. thats it.." she said, "That's all the Gryffindors?" Landon asked, Cassandra nodded "Looks like Its three to one on the popular ranking huh?" she said as they headed back up the stairs just wandering around. "2 to 2.." he said, "And we're the popular ones" he said grinning, she rolled her eyes "where do you come up with these things?" she asked smiling. He handed her a thick small book and she looked at it, "What is this?" she asked flipping through the flimsy black book, "The guidelines on how to get the girl" he said grinning and walked off, she looked after him shaking her head then down at the book.   
  
She was up in her room that night, she had just said good-bye to Lily and Raymond who left to go home for the christmas vacation, she was the only one in her dorm now, and sat in her bed, her grey tabby cat on her lap, She soon realized the book was Landon's journal, "Why would he let me see this?" she wondered to herself laying in a pair of pink pajama pants with black polka dots, and a black tank top her hair up in a loose pony tail as she read through the book:  
  
December 19th  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Sorry to bug you so much lately, I've just had so many thoughts I want to share with you because I dont like sharing my thoughts with other people. So I normally only tell them to you and I've been thinking alot more especially lately. Since I met Cassandra -- its a shame for me and her to get to know each other it had to be when she got a letter saying her parents died. I dont even feel safe writing my following thought in this journal -- I'll see if I can work up the guys to write it soon.  
  
-- Landon  
  
It was yesterdays entry, what was so embaressing he couldnt even write it in his journal? She turned to the next page:  
  
How to get the girl  
  
1. Be as sweet as possible  
  
2. Get the guts to tell her how you feel  
  
3. Open up your heart   
  
4. Help her out at any opportunity possible  
  
5. Make her smile more..  
  
6. Always be there to talk to her if she has a problem  
  
she read this confused, "Win what girl?" she asked aloud shaking her head and grabbed the diary walking down to the commons room, Greg and Landon were playing chess, as Ginger lay on the couch reading a 'which witch teen' magazine. She walked over to Landon and took one of his pieces moving it, "Check Mate" she said to Greg, who slammed his fists down on the board, "Thats cheating" he said, Landon grinned as Cassandra handed him the book "How to get the girl handbook?" she whispered grinning and looking to ginger, "Just ask her.." she whispered as Greg got up and stomped up to the boys dorms. She expected him to ask Ginger out, when he turned to her "Okay.. Cassandra will you go to the next hogsmeade with me?" he asked, "What?" Her and Ginger asked in unison both confused. "Cassandra.." he snapped looking at Ginger, who went back to her magazine then looked to her, as she shrugged "Sure.. I'll go with you, it'll be fun" she said, he grinned "Okay" he said, she nodded then looked down at her pajamas. "Well good night" she said saying goodnight to him and ginger and walked upstairs to her dorm.   
  
The Next Hogsmeade Weekend.. 2 days later  
  
Cassandra was up in her room getting dressed she put her long brown hair in a top half, and changed into purple tank top, and long blue jean skirt down to her knees, with black knee high healed boots. Then she headed down the stairs, Lily had already applied her make up for her and chosen out the outfit she wore, all she did was put it on. Lily was talking to Landon in the commons room when Cassandra came down the stairs, "Ready to go?" Landon asked her she looked down at her outfit then to Lily who nodded, and said "mhm" as she walked out with him. "Lily made you dress like that didnt she?" Landon asked once they were in a carriage, she had crossed her ankles resting her hands on her knees then smiled politely "That obvious huh?" she asked teasingly, "Nah just not something Cassandra Sanderson would wear" he said grinning and running a hand through his short brown hair (think Landon in a walk to remember). She smiled, when he returned it then looked out the window as she studied his face, his rough features etched into his face like stone, high delicate cheek bones, with tanned smooth skin on them his brown eyes glinting in the light as he looked out at the small cottages lining the road to hogsmeade, he turned to look at her and smiled slightly "What?" he asked confused, she shook her head looking out the far window. When they got to hogsmeade he got out first offering a hand to help her out, "So where do you want to go first?" he asked her, she shrugged "I've never been here before.." she said, "You havent?!" he asked shocked, "I was always too busy.." she said shrugging, "Well then I have to show you every single cool shop" he said grinning offering her his hand, which she took as he led her to Honeydukes. They walked in, Cassandra looked around tons of kids and tons of chocolate and candy, the aroma of chocolate and peppermint, cherry and bubblegum overwhelmed her senses. She looked to Landon who was looking at her, then he led her down the first aisle which was lined with tons of chocolate products, Landon began looking through the shelfs and found a chocolate bar that was about a foot long, "These are the best.. I promised to get Lily one" he said explaining it to her, Cassandra nodded as they went to the next aisle which had a shelf of every flavor lollipops, Cassandra was about to get one to pay for, when Landon got it "My treat" he said grinning, she looked at him confused but shrugged. By the time they left, Landon had bought Lily a chocolate bar, two boxes of bernie botts beans for himself and greg, and two chocolate frogs, and Cassandra's Lollipop. "What flavor is that?" he asked curiously, "Warm Apple Pie.. Want a taste?" she asked, "Would you mind?" he asked confused, she shook her head and handed him the lollipop which he licked then handed it back, "Its okay.." he said hesitantly, she giggled as he winced from the taste. "You have very unique taste Ms. Sanderson" he said teasingly, "Yes thats why I'm here with you Mr. Lupin" she said grinning, "Oh you will pay for that" he fakely threatened then chased her as she ran trying to tickle her. "Landon Orion Lupin!" a voice rang out, as Landon and Cassandra turned to see Remus and Jessica walking over from the dress shop, Remus arms full of bags. "Yes Mom?" he asked, "Wait.. what are you two doing here?" Landon asked confused, Jessica blushed, "Buying clothes" Remus said as he dropped the bags to the pavement snickering. "Oh yeah well umm.. Mom, Dad this is Cassandra Sanderson from school.." he said, Cassandra took her lollipop out and shook each of their hands with her other hand "Nice to meet you" she said politely, "You two.. Landon never told us about you" Remus said grinning to his son, "Oh Hun stop it your embarressing them.. well we better get going" Jessica said hugging her son, "It was nice meeting you Cassandra" she called as her and Remus walked off. Landon snickered as soon as they were out of earshot, at Cassandra's gaping face "Are they always like that?" she asked, "Worse" he said grinning as they started off to different shops to look around. Finally they headed to three broomsticks for a butterbeer, "Your going to like these.. their the best" Landon said as they sat down, Cassandra smiled she was already subconsious because of the fact Landon had bought her a lollipop, and a snow globe of Hogwarts....   
  
*So will Cassandra and Landon hook up?* Its up to you the reviewers!! 


End file.
